Kibito Kai
| JapName=キビト神| RomName=Kibitoshin| AniName=Kibito Kai| MangaName=Kibitoshin| AltName=Lord Kai Kibitokai Kibito Shin| FirstApp= Manga: "Enter a Savior?!" Anime: "Ready to Fuse?"| Race=Kaioshin| FamConnect= Kibito (fusee) Eastern Supreme Kai (fusee) Elder Kai (ancestor) }} Kibito Kai is a result of Potara fusion between Supreme Kai and his servant Kibito. Dragon Ball Z Kid Buu Saga Kibito Kai is first born when Elder Kai explains the Potara Fusion. Offering his Potara Earrings to the Supreme Kai and Kibito. The two think nothing of testing out the earrings, fusing into Kibito Kai. He is apparently pleased with his appearance until the Elder Kai reveals that the transformation is irreversible. When Kid Buu prepared to blow up the Earth, Kibito Kai teleported to Earth and rescued Goku, Vegeta, Hercule and Dende just before the explosion and brought them to the Kai Planet. With Kid Buu tracking the Saiyans to the Sacred World of the Kais, Kibito Kai, Elder Kai and Dende teleported to a faraway planet and watched the ensuing battle on a crystal ball. After the evil half of Majin Buu was vanquished, Kibito Kai, Elder Kai and Dende teleported back to the Sacred World of the Kais and healed the warriors, including the good, fat Majin Buu who had reformed earlier on and been excluded from Kid Buu's body. Kibito Kai teleported Goku, Vegeta, Hercule, Dende and Fat Majin Buu to Earth, and bid them farewell, teleporting himself back to the Sacred World of the Kais, where he would now rest in peace. His personality is for the most part identical to the Supreme Kai's, except the unusual amount of concern he had for the damage the fight with Buu was doing to his planet. Dragon Ball GT Tuffle invasion Twenty years later, Kibito Kai would once again be forced into action while the Tuffle parasite, Baby, was terrorizing the Earth and completely dominating the now-child Goku in battle. Knowing of a secret Saiyan Technique, Kibito Kai and Elder Kai saved Goku at the last minute and brought him to the Sacred World of the Kais, where he would undergo a painful procedure in which he would regrow his Saiyan tail via a giant pair of pliers. Eventually, Goku's tail grew back, and he was able to use the secret technique by turning into a Golden Great Ape, which would turn into a Super Saiyan 4 once controlled. Meanwhile, Kibito Kai traveled to Kami's Lookout to get the pure water to cleanse the human race of Baby's parasites. With Baby no match whatsoever for a Super Saiyan 4, Goku would use this new power to destroy the Tuffle Parasite by blasting him into the core of the Sun. Watching from the Sacred World of the Kais, Kibito Kai and Elder Kai were two of the many people to celebrate Baby's defeat, although Elder Kai expressed his disgust at the use of the Dragon Balls once again, for he knew something about the mystical artifacts that Goku and his friends did not. This prediction, soon lead to the birth of the Shadow Dragon, born from the negative energy that was stored inside the Dragon Balls, due to the overuseage of using the balls. Shadow Dragon Saga It was after when the Black Smoke Shenron, separated into the 7 other Shadow Dragons, and scattered across various corners of the Earth, that Kibito Kai and Elder Kai, explained to Goku and the others, of how overusing the Dragon Balls, lead to the birth of the 7 Shadow Dragons. Both Kibito Kai and Elder Kai, merely watches as Goku defeats all the 7 Shadow Dragons, and restores the natural order of balance, back to the universe. Abilities and Powers Instantaneous Movement is a technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. Goku uses instant transmission which was learnt after the Frieza Saga from the Yardratians. Video games Kibito Kai has appeared as a playable character in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. In all three games, he appears as a single fighter, although a Potara Earring Fusion can be unlocked if the player accomplishes certain tasks. He also appears as a playable character as Kibito Kai in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and its sequel. He also appears in the game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Fusion Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Males Category:shin-jin